


Simple after story

by ladylana



Category: The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: Andrew POV, Established Relationship, M/M, Mutant Valley ending, Post-Game(s), Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 10:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14423070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylana/pseuds/ladylana
Summary: Zach is away, and Andrew is left with a lot of responsibility, managing both the functionality of the order and training recruits.Simple insight on what Andrew would have become as a Master.





	Simple after story

Everything was going quite well for technomancers, who shielded themselves in the Mutant Valley. After the revelation about completely destroyed Earth and breaking the silence about the fact that the most powerful soldiers in human armies were, in fact, mutants, many of them fled from the main cities and were welcomed by their brothers and sisters who were already settling in at one and only place on Mars that belonged entirely to them. And soon, with Phobos' leadership, it turned into impenetrable fortress.

Zachariah, who took the role of a Grand Master of the order, was actually busy with rescuing more and more members of his technomancer family, no matter if they were experienced or not. So, most of the time he was away, while Andrew stayed with other Masters at the Valley, spending his time training young recruits and helping building the order, that included both initiating adepts - they had to change the ritual, because now their most guarded secret was out in the open, so they would swear to always be true to themselves, offer help to their brothers and sisters in need and act with consideration - and building new structures, like homes for new members of their community, farms for raising crops, places for trainings and even school for those who wanted to learn about first settler's language and customs. Fortunately, they had help - Patience, who survived Victor's not so subtle interrogation. Albeit reluctantly, he became their first teacher, and now, apparently, he had his own bunch of admirers, his most devoted students, who actually were so focused on their research, that most of the time they just neglected trainings and were useless in hand to hand combat. 

Just half an hour before first sun rays appeared on Mars' surface, last group of technomancers adepts ended their training that took place at the grounds next to the Mutant Valley. They looked tired, but all of them were smiling and chatting happily with each other, sharing experiences and advices between themselves. Andrew, who was in charge of looking after them, looked at Melvin, another Master Mancer, with cocky smile.

“So, what were you saying yesterday about my recruits?”

Melvin scoffed. 

“I'm still standing by my previous statement. They are not disciplined enough. Alex, for example, was definitely too brash and he nearly caused an accident.”

Said boy was standing in the middle of a small group, loud and proud, making energetic hand motions, probably explaining how he beat his opponents. He easily controlled fluid in his body and effortlessly made a few weak strings of lighting on his arm, as to show everyone how easy it is. He immediately stopped, when he felt Melvin's strict gaze focused on him, and returned to chatting with friends. This time, without making any ruckus.

“Well, that's why we're here. And it's our job to evaluate their strengths and weaknesses. If necessary, we will adjust Alex's gear to his capabilities. For now, we should watch and see, because, in the end, they are just kids. And besides, we grounded the place pretty well.” 

“I'm not talking about them having an accidental surge and you know it, Andrew. It's more about them growing up into irresponsible individuals.” 

“Oh yeah, are you reminding me of how you handled Alan Mancer? Because that one grew up well under your supervision. And what about his followers? How they came to be? I'd say your teachings weren't any better.” 

“You... What's happened with Alan just wasn't our fault. And besides, that matter is long overdue. He's probably dead now. Even after Zachariah spared him that one time in the ice dome, he was too proud anyway to seek out help. I only hope he died like a warrior.” 

“That's unexpected.” Andrew had to admit. “You, being a realist. And, for once, me agreeing with you. Because I seriously hope that prick eats dirt. He had some unhealthy obsession with Zachariah and that seriously rubbed me the wrong way. Actually, he better be eating dirt, because if I ever meet him, I'm gonna break him.” 

Melvin snorted with visible disgust. 

“And here it is. That arrogance that your students picked up quickly. Be careful about it, Andrew, I'm not sure Zachariah is very fond of it. It'd be better if you keep it to yourself.” 

“Don't be ridiculous, Melvin. Being protective over my man is one of my charms and I'm not going to part with it. And besides, Zachariah knows. But while he can be unusually forgiving, I'm just a wild animal in that aspect. So don't hit me with that reasoning, it won't have any effect.”

“Someday, boy, you won't call yourself 'Lucky' anymore, with that kind of attitude. Why can't you learn anything from Zach? You two are... well, close, so why can't you act more like him? It's a wonder to me.”

Andrew chuckled. 

“That's because I have my own charm and truthfully, Zach's being a model technomancer is one of many reasons that he's the Grand Master, not me. Maybe, in another circumstances... but it's pointless to dwell on it. So, you just have to accept me and my methods, Melvin, they won't gonna change. And the truth is, I will allow my students to have problematic behaviour, if their performance will be improved through it.”

“We'll see if it improves. In my opinion, it will just cause problems.” 

“Don't be so grim, Melvin, they are all good kids. Gifted, yes, and we already are engaging them in some smaller fights, but they are still young. Let them be brash and free, and in time they will learn their lesson.”

“I'm not going to convince you, don't I?”

“Not gonna happen.”

“I thought so. Well, I'm going to join other masters in the Chapel. You take care of your kids. Make sure they won't blow something up while you're at it.”

Andrew knew what Melvin was getting at. But he brushed it aside. His circumstances were different, and frankly, they knew so little about themselves then. Now, every Master Mancer was able to spot any abnormalities in their students powers, and they could act accordingly. But, with right gear and injections, they usually prevented those things from happening. Every technomancer, young or not, knew just how much damage they could cause if they weren't careful. And while using technomancy was fun and could bring a sense of absolute freedom and power, it was just as dangerous and they all knew it. 

“Don't sweat it, Melvin. You're too stressed these days anyway.” 

Senior technomancer only snorted in response, and left Andrew alone at the place, with almost twenty young adepts. When they noticed that he was alone, without strict companion at his side, they almost immediately swarmed around him. 

“Master, did you see me? I'm finally getting the hang of it!” 

“Master Andrew, how did you like my triple charged bolt? It was pretty awesome, right?”

“Master, did you see how I evaded that dangerous swing? I was almost flying across the field, it was awesome!”

It continued for a time, all of them craving for his attention and good word, and he didn't disappoint. He addressed every one of them, praising them for all the good work, skill mastery and acrobatics. Well, they still had long way to go, and when they joked about being at Grand Master level, he laughed loudly and let them dream. Because, in all sincerity, they were nowhere near Zachariah level, and they all knew it. Zachariah could flawlessly use three basic stances, like he was born with this knowledge, and evade everything effortlessly like a damn acrobat, swinging widely and freely with his whole body when holding a staff, or gracefully rolling back and forth with a dagger. Andrew, for example, was confident in his abilities as a technomancer, as he had the best fluid control in the order, but he never won in sparring with Zach, because he was so damn quick with his moves. And when he jumped with his charged glove from behind, it was just plain scary. 

But, in all honesty, Andrew loved it. Badly. The way his man showed everyone his superiority made his heart fly. It was mixture of pride, respect and love so deep, it made his knees feel funny. Well, okay, all his lower regions felt that way, starting from his hips. No, maybe from his stomach... hell, maybe even higher regions were involved...

Yeah, who he wanted to fool. He was a mess when it came to being with Zach. All of him. Starting from the strands of his messy hair that, surprisingly, his partner absolutely loved and he would go through them with his fingers for all eternity. Not that Andrew had any objections. It's just that his hair were a result of trying to be cool and edgy but really broody guy, while Zach thought they were elegant. He himself had - in his opinion - the most boring cut on the planet, just simple and short, but to Andrew that fuzz on his lover's head was just another thing he deeply treasured, and he could effortlessly spot it in the crowd. 

He was so deeply in thought, that he hadn't noticed that most of the students drifted apart, and now he was walking with Alex at his side, who was still talking about his performance. Well, Andrew did notice that there were fewer voices around him, but for a moment he trailed off completely. And it was all because of Zach. 

Someday, that man would be the death of him, he could swear. 

“So, you don't have any problems with your gear?” he asked, trying to focus again. It was hard, because Zachariah was away for three weeks now and every little thought about him grew dangerously large in Andrew's head. 

“No, Master, these gloves you gave me are fantastic, even when my powers come out a little unstable, they are channeled right. Even though I can't really grasp the technique of electrifying my weapon in them.”

“Well, they are isolated enough for it not to work. Don't worry though, when you'll master fluid control in your body, it will all work out. You will get more wired equipment that will allow you to use correctly every technique we are teaching you now.”

Alex looked at his black glove, after bringing one at the level of his eyes. 

“I can't wait to try, but it will be hard to part with these. I grew really fond of them.” 

Andrew felt a tickle of pride that touched his ego. He personally made those gloves, while observing Alex's struggle to use his powers correctly. It was his first big project, and he succeeded in making it. After that, he started to teach others how to make more isolated equipment for recruits, and after that, their trainings became less dangerous, because not one randomly thrown lightning bolt could harm them. 

He could actually thank ASC for that. In the end, he used parts taken from their uniforms and firearms. And Zach was great in delivering the materials. 

“I'm glad you like them. They are only a prototype, but for now they are enough.”

“But you will give me better ones when I'll finally master my powers?”

“Of course.”

“But still, you'll be the one to design them, right?”

“Maybe. Other Masters are quickly learning how to construct better gears for you... for us all.”

“But you are my mentor, Master Andrew! I trust in your abilities and I know you know me best.”

Andrew sighed. That boy... It's true that he was important to him, and he cared for him deeply, because Alex was the one that resembled him the most, but sometimes he wasn't sure what this boy expected from him. Was he treating Andrew like a father figure? Or he was more like a friend, higher in rank and more mature than him, but still really close to him, or maybe he expected something else entirely...? 

“Of course, Alex. I will construct it. When I'll have time.”

“Excuse me, master, I'm not trying to push you. And even if I was, I'm still not fit enough to wear something else than this pair of training gloves, right?”

“It's true, but you're improving fast, so I guess it's time for me to sit down and think about design for new gear for you. But remember, when I'll be busy making them, you all will be under Melvin's protection. And I know he has a lot of issues with you... and others. Basically, with all of my students.” 

“It's okay, he's not that bad when you're not around... Oh, forgive me for that, master Andrew, I didn't mean...” 

Andrew stopped with his tracks and lifted one of his brows quizzically, with a spark of amusement in his eyes. 

“What? You're saying that he's nicer to you when I'm not looking?”

Alex averted his gaze quickly. He looked really troubled. 

“No, he's... fine, really. He still shouts at us and give us only short instructions, but I guess we all feel different with only him around. We don't chat and laugh that much and he's pleased with that.”

Andrew could understand that. Melvin absolutely was that kind of a person, who enjoyed having good discipline and quiet squad under his command. It was only strange that students did, in fact, acted along with this. 

So, maybe he was right. Andrew spoiled those kids and never wore a bitter face at trainings. He believed that having fun while learning how to master their technomancy skills was the right way to go. But maybe he should change his methods. Some day.

“Well then, you should all be good when I'll go for my things. Now, go rest a little. Another training awaits you in the evening.”

“Yes, master Andrew, thank you for you time!”

Andrew watched, with a smile, how enthusiastically his protege left his side, still flustered, like he just said something very problematic. 

And then, in his field a view, a very familiar rover appeared. Standing just by the gates in his usual place. All of his anxieties and tiredness disappeared, exchanged with bubbling happiness in his chest. Unfortunately, he still had to maintain a face of a well-organized adult, so he tried his best not to quicken his steps. 

Zachariah was finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted this to be a part of a longer series, but I started this so long ago that I actually forgot what I wanted to write next =.= Maybe because I haven't played Technomancer lately. And I did not write down any notes (a mistake I won't ever make again). My inspiration just flew out of a window.   
> But still, I hope it was enjoyable anyway, because I'm somewhat proud of this Andrew ;)


End file.
